His Green Tie
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: “Why did you go to WalMart of all places today to buy your tie?” She asked again, looking up to the dark gray sky as droplets of water were hitting her face... [DL oneshot.] [Not humor and not angst. Just is.]


_Okay, two songs were used in this one shot. I don't own._

'_I Don't Want To Miss a Thing'- Aerosmith._

'_**Stairway To Heaven'- Led Zeppelin. **_

_I highly suggest you listen to Stairway to Heaven when the lyrics start. Really, I do. Anyways, Enjoy. It's unlike the rest of my one shot's._

_I also suggest**: Pay attention to the beginning along with the end closely. **There are hidden meanings, symbols, and shit that makes the story better. _

_--_

**His Green Tie**

**--**

Today, she realized- would be like every other one. Or so she thought. As she stuck her keys in her tattered cars ignition, and pulled out of her apartment's driveway she soon realized it began to rain. As the tiny droplets became heavier in an oncoming storm, she switched her window wipers onto full blast. She didn't have the time to listen to the rain hit the ground, she had to rush to work.

_Perfect,_ she thought sarcastically while chewing on her favorite mint gum. Crumbling up the gum wrapper she carelessly tossed it into the back seat along with the other piles of trash. She was crossing the intersection when this other rich looking car almost hit her head on. Her road rage took a new level as she slammed on her breaks, screaming profanity into the emptiness of her car. It scarred her, to be honest. At that moment, her life could have been taken from her.

As she pulled into the old Wal-Mart and searched for an open spot she realized how much she didn't want to work here. She looked for an umbrella in her messy car only to find the piles of trash. She kicked the inside of her car as her anger kept rising. Her Wal-Mart apron didn't even tie right, and it was then she founded it the worst day of ages.

It didn't help that she had her friends wedding to attend later in the evening either.

Her hair became soaked as she walked into the building ready to be the cashier she was to be for the next nine or so hours. Her hair was becoming frizzy, and it was then she put her hair into a messy bun. Her gum cracked and popped in an annoying sequence as she went straight to cash register number four, ready to work.

"This sucks," she murmured, only prepared for her to hear.

"You get used to it," an older lady behind her commented. "Hello, I'm Dorothy."

"Hi…" she said after she turned to see Dorothy. "I'm Dana."

"Nice to meet you sweetheart," Dorothy said, turning back to her own work as she rung up a customer. Dana turned back, and saw there was a small line made. A younger couple was up to be rung next as the wife was putting the items on the counter. The husband was searching through his pockets for his credit card.

The thought hit her that no longer was she here to watch, but here to actually do the work. Dana rang the items up, one by one careful not to screw up on her second day of work. As she came across the last item which happened to be a pregnancy test, she held it up after she rung it.

"Expecting?" Dana asked sweetly, only to find the husband look up with a confused look on his face.

"Expecting what?" He asked, and Dana glanced towards the woman. The woman's eyes were large, and she looked frightened slightly shaking her head back and forth.

The only thought that ran through Dana's mind was _'Oh shit.'_

"That must be in there by accident," the husband said once realizing what she had meant, while grabbing a Discovery card and placing it on the counter.

"Uh…" The wife stood there awkwardly before continuing, "It's not in there by accident."

Dana thought that the wife must not have wanted her husband to know. She felt guilty, and wiped the credit card across, only wanting these people to leave.

"YOU MIGHT BE PREGNANT?" He asked loud enough to gain the attention of a few others in the store.

"Yes," she muttered quietly, looking down. After Dana quickly bagged up the items, she reached her hand out with his card and receipt in it.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!" He said louder, while snapping the items from Dana's hand.

_Oh shit._

Well, their not married, so scratch the husband and wife deal.

Dana heard them arguing as they both grabbed a couple of their bags and walked out of the store. She heard Dorothy start to snicker behind her while Dana now kept her mouth shut as she went through her next couple of customers. She tried to make a list in her head of things that could go worse today, but couldn't come up with anything.

That had been true, until something worse was about to happen.

"I told you a million times! I do not wish to go out with that- that- THING!" A man in a black suit screamed over his cell phone while picking up a tabloid article off the shelf. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Just tell her for me!" He said again, quieter. He skimmed through the pages of lies only to come across one that interested him. Dana kept her eyes on his back that was turned towards her while he stared at the page.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" She heard him scream and drew back slightly while still popping her gum. "I AM NOT PROPOSING TO THAT LADY! STUPID TABLOIDS!" The man screamed slamming the magazine shut and shoving it on the shelf full of other magazines. He began to chuckle while grabbing another one.

"Look at this one!" He laughed into the phone. "Logan Reese breaks it off with Darlene." He paused for a moment setting it back on the shelf. "Those people have their story right. Why the hell would I propose to that girl?! You've got to be kidding me!" He chatted on the phone. Dana's eyes went wide while listening to his one-sided conversation.

…Logan Reese?

The name simply made her want to run. His impression on her couldn't be some poor store clerk. She wasn't about to lie. She has read about him in magazines for awhile now. There was a different girl every month it seemed. It was hard to keep up- which is when she stopped reading about him. She had to forget, and let memories stay memories. It's not like he would let them be any more.

"Look, I have to go…I know… I have to go to a wedding later… For some old friends… Yes, I still keep in touch! Look, I'll talk to you later." He said his last goodbyes and snapped his phone shut. Thrusting it in his suit pocket he walked up to the register. Dana ducked her head lowly, trying to hide from his gaze.

"Look, hurry up. I don't have all day here!" The man said impatiently setting down a simple green tie onto the counter. He shifted his dark sunglasses that were hiding his eyes, but she recognized his voice. This made Dana lift her head and glare viscously, until she took a look at the tie. She chuckled until the chuckling turned to full blown out hysterical laughing.

"What the hell?" The man before her asked one eyebrow lifted. His cocky era had been whipped out from him and he had a worried look.

"You're-You… You're buying a tie…For a wedding… AT WALMART!" She said while laughing. Small tears clung to her lashes smearing her mascara a tinge. She wiped her eyes, and gained control of herself.

"Wait… I remember that laugh. I could remember it anywhere," he said, trying to get a better look at her. She immediately stopped, and kept quiet. She took the tie from his hands and swiped it across ringing it up. "Dana?" He asked.

She looked up from the screen, "how did you possibly remember my name with all your fame and fortune?" He pointed to her name tag, and Dana felt her cheeks grow red. "Oh."

"Thirty six dollars, and seventy eight cents," she said lowly, waiting for his rich gold card or something. He pulled out his wallet along with two twenty dollar bills and handed it to her. She gave him his change and bag with the tie in it back. She looked at him oddly but before she could say anything, he was walking out of the doors.

"Was that… Logan Reese?" Dorothy asked from behind her, staring at his figure walking down the long stretch of cars.

"…I think so…"

**OOO**

She left work early so she would have enough time to make it to the wedding. She was simply a guest, nothing more. Long years of broken contact with old friends did result in a wrecked friendship she realized, but Nicole insisted Zoey to invite Dana. Nicole had begun to tell Dana that with much persuasion, Zoey finally agreed to it.

She threw on a beautiful dress she had bought awhile back and wore only once for a similar occasion. It had a lower cut in the front, along with the whole back in crisscrossing ties. It had slim straps holding it up, evolving into the ties in the back. It came down right below her knees and her shoes matched along perfectly. The dress was a deep, yet bold emerald color with black lining. The green and black clashed, and the skirt part of the dress had been a lace material.

Her shoes were nearly two and a half inches high with a thin heel. It had similar green straps which turned into a ribbon lacing up to her calf. She had put on both her dress and shoes before even messing with her hair. She had gotten out of the shower a few moments before, and now was towel drying her hair.

It had been another hour before she had finally gotten her hair and makeup to cooperate. Her hair was half up, bringing the main hair out of her face while still letting a couple of her natural curls hang lose on the frame of her face. The curls came down to her mid back, while her makeup was numerous contrasting greens all blended.

She wasn't big on jewelry, and decided a simple silver stud would work in her ears, while a small emerald necklace. It had been the same outfit she had worn a year ago for her other friends wedding. She thought it would work for this one as well. There was no use in wasting valuable money that she was putting towards buying her own house.

But she was after all- working at Wal-Mart… So a house was a long way down the road.

She seemed to be worrying about her looks all of a sudden. She felt as if she had to prove herself after all these years. Knowing Logan would be attending didn't help much either as she looked around her messy apartment for her car keys. It dawned on her then she didn't have a date, and was attending alone.

As she found her tattered umbrella along with her keys she stormed out of her apartment and into the outside. It was still raining as her heels clicked and connected with the pavement parking area looking for her car. Wind blew and her umbrella dropped out of her hands.

"Oh, not now…" She muttered, rushing over as fast as she could with heels to retrieve her umbrella. She did before enough rain ruined her hair. The car was close by and she quickly brought herself in it and began to drive. It was going to be a long hour drive ahead.

But it was then; she asked herself 'why am I doing all this for an old friend I don't even talk to?'

**OOO**

Her day started off horribly, and was only getting worse as she pulled into the church hall. There were signs all over indicating the Matthews wedding, along with arrows that she followed to the hall. Nicole had been right there and she was thankful to see someone she knew.

"Dana!" She rushed over, giving her a quick hug. "Glad you can make it!" She smiled but looked around.

"…Thanks." Dana said with uncertainty, "something wrong?"

"Where's your date?" Nicole asked, and Dana gave her an odd look.

"Date?" She asked, not remembering anything said about having to have a date. She heard the church doors open again and someone else stand inside.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you?" Nicole asked. "I mean, it's not like you have to, but it would be better…" She trailed as someone approached the two women. The first thing Dana saw was an emerald green tie against a white dress shirt. Her eyes saw the black pants and jacket, but she lifted them to look at his face.

"Logan! You made it!" Nicole greeted giving him a hug. He had a small smile on, and while Nicole was hugging him he was looking at Dana. When her eyes found his, they both awkwardly looked away from one another as Nicole let go.

"So where's Zoey?" Dana asked, trying to make conversation.

"She's in the back, finishing getting ready. You look amazing Dana," she commented.

"Thank you," she said, joining in this large smiling party. Nicole looked around again, like she had before.

"…Logan?" She asked. "Are you alone too?"

"Yeah…" He said, and it sounded like more of a question instead of an answer.

"Okay, you both are dateless at Zoey's wedding, and you know each other- so why don't you two just go together?" She asked and she saw both of the looks in their eyes. "Look, it's only for one night. It would make Zoey happy to see her wedding coming together." They still had the same looks.

"Just forget the past. I know you all had some big break up after…" she paused while thinking for a moment, "four years wasn't it? But that's history."

"Alright!" Dana said, trying to make her shut up. "Whatever." She couldn't believe Nicole could just say that casually. It had been four years after all.

"Thanks you two! I have to go, he…" she pointed to an older man standing inside the doors to the church hall. "…will escort you to your seats." With that said, she walked away leaving the two of them standing in the silent hall awkwardly. Dana was first to look in Logan's direction while only looking at his tie.

"Oh, how appropriate," she said walking over to look inside the church hall.

"What do you mean?" She heard him ask offensively joining her.

"We match," she said, and he gave her an odd look, "clothing."

"Oh!" He said, understanding what she had meant. "How coincidental."

"May I help you?" An older man with graying hair said approaching us. He led us to our seats which was towards the middle of the church while we sat and waited.

"Are you going to the reception?" He asked, not looking at her. He wanted to keep it small talk? She could deal with that.

"I wouldn't drive out all the way here just to see this," she commented, "of course I'm going." She fiddled with her thumbs, crossing her legs and looked around. Candles were lit making it smell nicely in here while everyone began to fill their seats. "You?" She asked not looking at him.

"Of course," he paused for a moment. It seemed he was about to say something but the wedding had already started. Everyone gathered their places hushing each other. After the long non-sense 'I do's' the bushy headed man and blonde finally kissed; and were fully wed.

**OOO**

The reception had been uneventful for the first half hour or so after Dana had arrived. She saw Logan walk through the doors, and he had caught her eye. He began to walk towards her and had finally sat down beside her.

"I don't know anyone here besides the groom and wife their selves," he said while pulling out the chair and sitting down.

"Join the club," she commented picking at her salad.

"Can I have a bite?" He asked, and she was taken aback by such a request. "I don't have any silverware," he shrugged after she had said yes. Feeling odd about the whole thing, she handed him her fork while he took a bite and gave it back.

"Not too bad. It could be better." She had the sudden urge to play-hit him for such a comment, but quickly changed her mind. It was inappropriate for the two people concerned.

"It's a buffet, are you going to get anything?" She asked while he sat back in his chair folding his hands.

"I will later."

Time went by full of silence and watching the other people enjoy themselves until Chase and Zoey walked over to the table.

"You both made it," she smiled, "I've missed you so much." Dana made a move to get up and give the bride and groom a hug, while Logan did the same.

"Are you here together?" Zoey asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah," Logan said unconvincingly.

"You match perfectly," Zoey smiled while Chase chuckled. They said their thanks, and moved on to the next table greeting some of Zoey's cousins.

After time went by, Dana heard numerous people talking about how the bride and grooms first dance together was about to happen.

"You hear that?" She asked Logan who was currently shoving forks full of steak in his mouth.

"Hear what?" He asked her, taking a drink of his water.

"Their about to have the first dance," as if right on cue- someone announced it. People began to get up from their seats and walked over to watch the happy couple share their first dance. The all famous, popular _'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing'_ by Aerosmith began to play.

"Come on," she said above the music, pulling Logan to his feet. Chase and Zoey were naturally not very spontaneous, but Chase was romantic. Logan was the opposite. He may not have been as romantic as Chase, but he kept Dana surprised. Even if Chase was predictable, it was a sweet song.

Dana walked over, at least wanting to see them for a minute. They were the only two dancing as the song echoed throughout the reception hall. Looking over her shoulder Logan looked bored, but there were tears in Zoey's mother's eyes. Zoey's face was priceless, and she was beaming. You could just tell. She looked ten times brighter, and she was smiling while staring straight at Chase.

Dana headed over towards her table again, wanting to sit down. The song ended, and you could hear applause. The song that next played, Dana would and could never forget.

The familiar melody of _'Stairway to Heaven' _by Led Zeppelinbegan to play. The soft, slow beginning made her think back to the first night Logan had asked her out. This was 'their' song. It was an odd choice, most couples pick some sappy love song- but **they** were different.

Dana felt Logan's eyes on her, but she could only think back to that night in freshman year. It was at Chase's birthday party- and towards the end of the night they played this song.

Logan casually asked her to dance. She complied- but something felt different for her. He kept looking at her the whole time they were slow dancing. After the eight minute song was over- he had asked her out.

She had no recognition why she had said yes, but the bottom line was this had always been their song. The whole gang knew it too because for their one year anniversary he had the announcer at PCA play this song over the intercom.

Like established before- He was spontaneous.

Logan interrupted her from sulking in her memories by asking something oddly familiar.

"Dance with me?"

She didn't say anything, but as the lyrics began- she took his outstretched hand.

**_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying the stairway to heaven._  
**

He took her hand, grabbing it while memories flodded them both. He took her out in the middle of the floor, where the light was shinning right on them. It sounds corny, but in their minds it's exactly how it felt.

**_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven._  
**

No one else paid any attention to the two, and it didn't bother them. For them, it felt like they were alone, and her mind replayed Chase's birthday scene in her head a million times. Her mind drew back to when she heard him over the announcment saying this song was dedicated to her. She listened to the entire thing, without saying a word. The words have no specific meaning for the two- but the music, and the song in general holds it all. Memory is all the meaning they need.

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

His hands found the small of her back, while her own had the back of his neck. They swayed, nothing too fancy or experienced. She looked away from him, but he was staring into her eyes. It felt like the old times.

**_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._  
**

Her mind traced back to their second year anniversary- a very awkward one for the both. Their friends didn't think they could possibly last this long. At first, they thought it had been a joke but soon came to realize these two were not kidding. Maybe the doubts from their friends kept them together. Both wanting to prove to everyone, and keep their pride.

But their second year anniversary meant so much more. She wondered why he had waited this long for her. I mean- Logan didn't wait a week for a girl, but he waited two whole years for her; she gave him what she thought was her most personal present to give. He, being a guy- gladly accepted…

**_Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder._**

But it was during that night she realized… Logan is not all what he is made out to be. It was awkward for both of them. He didn't know what he was doing- and neither did she. They both were virgins; which was a surprise for Dana.

**_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving._  
**

Their third anniversary was nothing too special. He had brought her back to his house. She had met his parents before, but she actually felt like a family. His mother had made a whole dinner, and his father even came home from his work to join them. His aunts and uncles soon came- and it was then Dana realized he had thrown a small party in favor of her… Of them.

**_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking._  
**

She felt at home. His parents adored her, and they all sat around a table to nearly midnight talking and joking around. Your picture of their relationship must be these two perfect soul mates. But it all wasn't pleasant. They had fights, some big ones where they were close to breaking up- and a couple times they had. Not long later – they were back together.

**_Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder._  
**

Fourth anniversary had soon arrived- both of them never thought it would happen. Eighteen years old- and they were truly in love. They were adults, technically; but in the eyes of parents still merely teenagers. Logan could have sworn he was going to marry her- he thought he really would.

**_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason._  
**

Dana herself figured that they would. It was four damn long years. Filled with tears and laughs. In the eyes of their friends they were still young. Young and in love. No one belived they could actually be for real. They figured it was teenage love that would end. Dana and Logan both never lost their spark, which is one reason they figured to be together forever. Which was all wrong, and didn't happen.

**_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter._**

She still remembered her mother's words.

"That boy is bad news. You need to see other people! Experience new things! You're going to college soon… Why not take a break?"

When she refused, her mother pushed it. She even told Logan about it- thinking he would laugh at her words; deny it- do anything else but what he had done.

He agreed.

A fight had bubbled to the surface as they both argued.

"_What happened to you?!"_ She had screamed.

"_Nothing!_ I think we should just take a break- and experience new things like your mother had suggested…"

"You can't be serious! It's just because she doesn't like you, or agree with your ways!"

"I know, but honestly. We haven't dated anyone else for four years Dana… We should see if this is real."

**_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen._  
**

"_Real!?"_ She had screamed again. "Real? Logan, we've stayed together for four damn years, and you're questioning _now_ if this is real?"

"…I just think she has a good idea."

**_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on._  
**

"Fine." It was then with tears pouring down her face, and a speechless Logan standing before her when she stormed out. Neither one of them was willing to comply- as they moved onto separate college's the next month.

It was hard the first month. No, scratch that- her first year at college- it was miserable. She couldn't take it, which is when she dropped out.

And it makes me wonder.

Years of fighting with her mother had led her to having to move out- get her own appartment and job.

Which is exactly how she ended up working at Wal-Mart those first couple days.

As she thought about Wal-Mart, it only made her break her trance when she noticed that she felt sick.

**  
**

**_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,_  
**

His hand tightened again, pulling her against him. She felt violated. Everything was building up inside of her. She was ready to burst, and he was still holding her against him. The only thought crossing her mind had been; _'How dare him even touch me!'_

**_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._**

She felt herself pushing him away as he looked confused, and hurt. She couldn't help herself though. The tears were coming, as she thought about what he had been saying at the store earlier. When she thought about sitting around with his family as if it were her own. When she cried, how he would wipe the tears away. And all that sappy shit.

And it got her thinking;

We're they really meant to be from the beginning?

She rushed away through the couples spread out among the floor as Logan kept close behind. She brushed by everyone, planning to leave because all she was doing was hurting herself.

She wondered for a second if it could be destiny. Although destiny is described as an event to inevitably happen in the future- and this; whatever this was, was not inevitable. There was a choice in the matter at hand. She had to choose at this moment weather to speed up to a run and leave this church forever without a look back.

But the other choice lurking was to slow herself down letting him catch up- and to do whatever explaining he had to do. Whichever way she chose she would get hurt and she knew it.

She chooses to quicken her pace; and she misses out on the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

She chooses to slow down; and she comes face to face with the greatest thing that let her down… and is able to do it again.

It's all up to her, and there was not a thing she could do about it. She kept her medium pace, still quite ahead of him. She passed by questioning faces, but they all turned to a blur as more tears came. But you know what? Once you let one out- you can never stop. It just keeps coming, and coming like a dam. You let one tear out, and there comes the entire river.

Her heart beat quickened, as she thought of each choice. She didn't have much time to think because her nearing of the door made her choice arrive. It had to be now, or never. She ran out the door, her choice still unmade.

**_And as we wind on down the road_  
**

It was still raining, which hid her tears but ruined her hair. It made her look and feel even worse. Damn decisions.

**_Our shadows taller than our soul._  
**

Her heels clicked against the pavement as she still could hear the song blaring through the speakers. It was audible, and she could clearly distinguish it.

**_There walks a lady we all know_  
**

She also heard above the music the doors open again, and someone else running after her.

**_Who shines white light and wants to show_  
**

She quickened her pace just incase as the rain drenched her. Her dress clung to her as she was slipping in her shoes.

**_How everything still turns to gold._  
**

It was dark, and the puddles in the ground along with the street lights made it hard to see with the glare.

**_And if you listen very hard_  
**

She thought again, finally making her decision. Her feet didn't move as fast as her whole body became slower.

**_The tune will come to you at last._  
**

She heard loud clunking of his dress shoes hit the pavement after her. He kept catching himself up to her.

**_When all are one and one is all  
_**

Soon, she felt the water splashing her in the feet as he ran into these puddles.

**_To be a rock and not to roll.  
_**

She still jogged, but she couldn't remember where her car was. Even if she wanted to leave this all behind, and run to her car- it was impossible! She couldn't even remember where she had parked, let alone actually see anything.

As she kept thinking, and kept hearing him catch up to her… This was inevitable. Perhaps not 'destiny'- but coming face-to-face with him was going to happen no matter what. Fate, you may ask?

She would never know.

**_And she's buying the stairway to heaven._**

"Fate," she whispered, stopping in the middle of the parking lot. She took her head, and brought it up to the sky which had still been raining on her. She turned around to Logan, who still didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Why were you at Wal-mart today?" She asked him, and he stopped nearly ten feet away from her.

"What?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"Why did you go to Wal-Mart of all places today to buy your tie?" She asked again, looking up to the dark gray sky. Droplets of water were hitting her face.

"Honestly?" He asked, and she nodded. "Well, I was driving, and ran this red light. I almost hit this junky car; but they didn't even honk. It scared the shit out of me and I was on my way to drive downtown. I pulled into the nearest parking lot stopping my car. You knew how I was- when something truly terrifies me; I stop doing whatever it is that terrifies me. Yes, I know I am odd," he seemed to amuse himself as he told her this story, but she just switched her glance from the sky to him.

"Anyways… I sit in my car a few moments, and think to myself what could have possibly happened. I could have hit them in a head-on collision. I could have killed the person! I sit there, thinking all these horrible thoughts to myself, when my friend called me. I get out of my car and walk inside Wal-Mart. It was then, that without sunglasses someone could see me- so I put these dark sunglasses on. I was just talking to him and looking around the store," he explained. She felt so odd, like what he was saying felt familiar.

"So, I see this green tie. The one I'm wearing," he says as he starts to play with it. "And I think about this wedding I had to go to. I didn't have a green tie, and it matched my suit I was wearing so while I was there I bought the green tie," he said, and his fingers stopped moving around the tie. "Wait- How did you know I was at Wal-Mart?"

"Think back to who rung up your tie," she said absentmindedly, but still couldn't believe what he had told her.

"You," he confirmed softly. She didn't care though; her mind was still on his explanation of his whereabouts. It was his 'rich' car in which almost hit her 'junky' car. It was him who could have killed her, and hit her head-on at that intersection.

But, she kept thinking back to her choice. Even if she chose to speed up her pace, she would have never found her car. Destiny.

But fate, she began to think; is his poor driving skills. She looked up to the sky and began to laugh. She laughed hard; it was the first time in years she had laughed this hard. Her stomach even began to hurt.

They still would have met in the wedding; but she would have never left early from work if she didn't see him. Nicole would have never seen them both there, dateless. None of this would have happened.

She was confusing herself, and calmed her mind a moment and stopped laughing- just to hear the rain.

"It was real," she heard him say, and all of a sudden her head was buzzing with questions again- and the sound of rain left her mind as she thought about it.

"You're telling me this now?" She asks, and he steps closer. His white dress shirt has become see-through and she could make out his naked chest she had seen many times before. He didn't say anything, only looked at her.

"Of course it was real Logan," she commented, and turned her face away.

"It still is," he said, and her head turned right back. She decided not to get mad about anything. Maybe what he did was right… And maybe, just maybe it all fit into this whole fate deal. She didn't blame him. She didn't blame anyone anymore.

"Listen… I know it's been awhile," Logan began, "but maybe tomorrow you would like to go out to dinner with me?"

She kept looking at him, and feelings that had been stored up in her for so long, finally let lose as she felt a heavy weight lift off of her.

"I'd like that," she said, and he smiled at her. The weight had been lifted and she could hear the rain again hitting the pavement.

…It was then she could have sworn that after all this time Logan heard the rain hit the ground too. And maybe- just maybe in the mind of destiny- it did have them together.

**OOO**

_Certainly my longest one shot ever. And for some reason I liked it._

_It had all these hidden symbolisms. _

_Anyways, review please?_

_They make me happy, and stuff like that. Knowing that my work is actually read._


End file.
